Sharing Everything With You
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Co-Op With YuriChan220, NSFW one-shot, HonoKoto and lots of men. Kotori shares with her beloved Honoka a stunning discovery and the two become women under the devoted touch of their biggest fans. Read, Enjoy'n Review!


**Sharing Everything With You**

 **By YuriChan220 & Major Mike Powell III**

Honoka runs as fast as she could through the streets that night. She got a call from Kotori just a few minutes ago and it was urgent. So, she had to leave the house without telling her mother or sister what's going on. Her girlfriend might be in trouble. So, with a burst of speed, she runs downtown while looking at the directions Kotori gave her.

At last, she finds a tall light blue building with double doors as an entrance. She steps inside and looks around cautiously. The place is very quiet for some reason, but she has to keep on guard. Clutching her phone tightly, she approaches to the very room at the end of the long hallway. Once she arrives there, she swallows hard. This might be a trap, but in order to save her girlfriend, she must do it. She opens the door and is greeted by a very dark room. Just then, the door slams closed, startling the ginger.

"Wh-what!? Where!?" Honoka can feel both hands grab onto her arms. "Hey! Let me go! Let me go!"

The lights suddenly flicker on and before her is a young man grinning at her. Honoka struggles to get free as she says, "Wh-what is this!? Why am I here!?"

The young man just smiles as he gestures his hand to his left. "Oh, I think we should let our mistress explain."

"Mistress?"

Honoka looks in the direction the man pointed and there is her girlfriend, wearing her maid outfit, sauntering towards her with a smile.

"K-Kotori-chan?" Honoka says with her voice shaking. "Y-you did this?

Kotori approaches the ginger and traces her hands on Honoka's body. "I'm sorry...Honoka-chan. These men...I hired them. Because...they gave me the experience to feel good. The absolute pleasure...it felt...so right..."

"Wh-what...?"

Kotori kisses her and pulls away. "I told them that there was someone else that needed the exact same experience. And that someone...is you. These men here...they are very nice people. They just wanted to have fun, that's all."

"Mmm...chu...K-Kotori-chan...but...why? I-I mean...? I don't...I don't understand..." Kotori's kiss helps the ginger relax visibly, and she even whines a bit when the ash-brunette's hands leave her body to pull back, and then, beckon the gentlemen holding Honoka by the wrists over to the huge bed in the center of the room.

Honoka doesn't fight it and just bits her lip as the men gently guide her and urge her to lie down. Then, with a sweet yet lewd smile, Kotori climbs on top of her beloved on the bed, straddling her thighs and slowly, gingerly opening the simple orange shirt Honoka wears.

Smoldering gold eyes gaze into azure orbs with longing, desire and love and those eyes twinkle when she pulls Honoka's shirt open with a simple tug of hers fingers, freeing the earthly delights below, the humble mounds of Honoka's chest bouncing and jiggling ever-so-slightly.

"A-Ah, K-Kotori-chan...I...I don't know if...mmm~!" Honoka begins but soon, her sweet sounds of pleasure are cut off by another, deeper kiss from her girlfriend, who gently squeezes one of her breasts while moving her hand under Honoka's skirt to confidently cup and fondle the petals below the fine cloth of the panties that Kotori herself made for her beloved.

Meanwhile, while Kotori kisses and fondles Honoka, the six men in the room shed their clothes (form-fitting black t-shirts and shorts with speedos about to burst open at the seams below them) and with a beckoning glimpse from their mistress, they approach and climb onto the bed.

"Now, Honoka-chan...mmm...now, you shall experience what I did...Honoka-chan, please, become a woman with me~?" Kotori coos like a songbird in Honoka's face, their lips brushing with her every word.

Honoka looks at Kotori with a doubtful gaze and the most adorable, vulnerable look on her face Kotori has ever seen it. But then, the ginger and leader of Muse gulps, licks her lips and gives a slight nod.

"H-Hai...yes...Kotori-chan. For you. For you, I'll do this, with you. Just..." She gives a soft, cute smile as she looks at the six manhoods around them; hard, throbbing and pointing straight at them. "Just...be gentle with me, Ok~?"

After Kotori gets off of her beloved, 2 of the men walk toward her and strip off her clothing, but leaving her black knee-high socks on. The man behind her fondles her breasts a little while the other man digs his fingers inside her womanhood and smooching her at the same time.

"Kousaka-sama...you're so cute," the man coos as he keeps on smooching her.

"Your breasts are cute, too," the man behind her says.

Honoka doesn't resist and lets the two men play around with her body. After the man pulls away, he gently gets Honoka to go on all fours and the man behind her taps his penis on her behind. The man in front of her points his dick in front of her face, waving it.

"Here, Kousaka-sama," he says. "All yours."

"H-Huh...y-yeah..." Honoka mumbles and looks in wonder at the large member right in her face, twitching, ready for her lips to touch it. Honoka takes a deep breath and then, leans in closer to touch the cockhead with her nose and moving around the shaft, taking in the man's scent, its unique smell and texture of the meaty pole, giving it a lick here and there and rubbing her face against it almost like a curious kitten.

"K-Kousaka-samaaa...mmm...please..." the man's deep voice compells her to stop exploring and go for it. So, she just opens her mouth wide and slowly takes the cock before her into her mouth, marveling at the sensations and tastes that reach her tastebuds.

At the same time that Honoka begins to give her first-ever blowjob, the man behind her nods at his buddy and gently grabs Honoka by her lovely hips and begins to slide his cock into her nice and wet pussy, the meaty head slipping in easily, slowly followed by the rest of the shaft.

Honoka moans, groans and whines a bit into her blowjob, making the man in her mouth shudder and groan deep within his throat, the girl's inner walls slowly getting used to the large, slow intrusion.

"Ohhh God...Kou-Kousaka-samaa...your pussy...it's...haaaah~!" The man behind her hisses at the amazing grip Honoka's vaginal walls have on his member, making the girl yelp into her blowjob as his balls gently slap against her lower labia, a tiny squirt of pussy juice coating them. "Ohhh my, Kousaka-sama, did you just cum?"

The ginger slightly nods as she pulls away from his penis, with semen all over her face. She pants a little and licks off the cum from her face. She is still on all fours, though, so the man behind her grins as he begins to thrust slowly.

"Let's go again, Kousaka-sama!" he says.

Honoka moans and whimpers from the man pumping hard aginst her pussy as she slowly turns her head towards her girlfriend lying on the bed with two more men with her. One is on top of her, inserting his dick inside her while the other puts his penis inside her mouth.

"Mmmm...mmm...!" Kotori moans happily.

"Oh, yes, Minami-sama!" the man on top of her says. "Take it all!"

He thrusts harder and faster, fondling with her breasts a little. The man on the other side keeps on pumping his dick inside her mouth.

"Mmm...mmmhmmm...Minami-samaaa...Minami-sama...your mouth is incredible! Gonna...gonna...mmmmhah~!" The man in Kotori's mouth finishes and the girl barely has a moment to swallow as much of his load as possible before the third man of her threesome taps his buddy on the shoulder to make him move over. Then, that man grabs Kotori by the cheeks and slides his cock into her open and eager mouth, leaning forward to grope and squeeze and just play with her breasts while she sucks him off.

Meanwhile, the man pumping into Honoka can't handle the sweet, wet grip of her pussy anymore and with a load grunt and a strangled "Kousaka-saaaama!", he paints Honoka's innermost depths an off-white with his spunk, sending the girl into another orgasm that has her screaming into the new penis in her mouth, as her third man had slipped his cock into her willing mouth after his buddy had finished previously.

After blowing his load inside of her, the man behind Honoka grins and moves his fingers to fondle her still hot and loaded pussy so that the girl orgasms yet again barely a few seconds of being fondled and probed by the man's fingers, and her cry of pleasure is again drowned out by the penis lodged firmly in her mouth.

"Aaahhh Kousaka-sama, your mouth is...amaaazing~!" The man Honoka's sucking off can't take the vibrations from her voice anymore and he too ejaculates deep into Honoka's throat, sending a healthy, abundant "protein pick-up" straight into her eager, greedy tummy.

Then, dazed and hot, Honoka turns to look at her girlfriend, who is no longer on her back but instead is busy giving a man in front of her a titjob with her abundant breasts, just a bit bigger than Honoka's, while another man drills her from behind like a dog, squat-thrusting inside her, and Honoka can barely register that the man is taking her girlfriend by the anus, not the pussy, judging by the combined pussy juices and semen leaking from between her legs and staining the bed sheets below them.

"Ohhhh...oh, yes! I love it, gentlemen~! Yes!" Kotori moans with a smile on her face as she moves her hips back and forth.

She takes her own breasts and sandwiches them on the penis and rubs them on it. The man in front of her blushes.

"M-Minami-sama...wow! Your boobs are so soft and magnificent~!" he says

Kotori giggles as she keeps on moving her hips, only at a faster pace, feeling the dick inside her anus pumping hard. She shuts her eyes tightly, but the smile remains on her face. The man in front of her could not resist her cute moans and smooches her right on the spot, but only for a brief moment with tongues dancing around each other.

"M-Minami-sama...I'm think I'm gonna...!" the man behind her says.

After the other man pulls away, he feels that he's reaching his limit. "S-so am I...ohhh~!"

"Go on! Cum together, gentlemen~!" Kotori coos.

A few more quick thrusts later, both of them ejaculate, one inside her butt and the other splattering semen all over her smiling face.

"W-Whoa...Kotori-chan...so...so sekshi..." Honoka whispers in awe at this stunning, breath-taking display of debauchery and then, her blue eyes focus from her beloved girlfriend to the dark eyes of the man before her as he cups her cheeks and pulls her in for a deep, passionate kiss while the two other men stroke every inch of her body with her skillful hands and fingers, one man kissing her butt cheeks and the other squeezing, tweaking and pinching her stiff nipples.

"Mmmm...ah, hah, chu...mmm, mister...hmmmm chu~" Honoka's head gets turned this way and that, swapping passionate smooches with all three of her men and then, one of the men that just took Kotori moves over to grab Honoka by the chin and kiss her before guiding her lips to his rock-hard cock, which glistens with combined fluids. "...this...this d-dick was...inside Kotori-chan..." Honoka coos and gently fondles her girlfriend's man's balls with one hand while gently jerking off another to her side as she takes the cock into her mouth, marveling at the amazing taste of combined spit, pussy juice and semen that coat the thick man-meat.

"Oh, man...it tastes...sweet...like Kotori's scent...' Honoka thinks.

The man grabs a fistful of hair on the ginger's head and encourages her to suck on it more. "You need a lot more, Kousaka-sama."

The ginger nods slightly and willingly moves her body while putting one hand on his dick and closing her eyes. The feeling, the scent of Kotori's, it all comes to her in a flash and Honoka immediately enjoys it all.

Another man taps his penis on her anus and without hesitation, he jams it in, making her moan muffle from the penis inside her mouth. Kotori watches with hazy eyes and a smile as she rubs two of the guy's penises with both hands with another man behind her, groping her breasts, and then kissing and licking her neck in the process. The pleasant feeling of his touch makes her more relaxed and she closes her eyes while sighing with bliss and continues rubbing the other two guys' penises

"K-Kousaka-sama...! I'm...ohhhhhh...ahhh~!" the man behind her cries out.

"So am I! Here it comes!" the man in front of her says.

Honoka shuts her eyes tightly from the faster pumping and thrusting from behind and front with her moaning loudly. And then, the two men ejaculate, sending a flood of semen inside her mouth, most of it dripping out and then inside her butt. Kotori on the other hand, has the men already cum and has full of semen all over her body, including on her white thigh high stockings.

A change in positions and maneuvering of young, hot, curvaceous bodies later sees Kotori with her chest smooshed up against the bed below her and her ass in the air, her legs and calves spread apart. She has one hand off to the side, lovingly intertwining her fingers with her beloved Honoka's while the ginger herself is resting her upper back on a bunch of soft, comfortable pillows while she she has her lower body up in the air, her legs spread open and almost paralel to her own head.

The men before them look in awe at the sheer sexiness of this vision of beauty, and the girls' smoldering eyes and lustful looks have their hard erections throbbing and just about to burst just from this sight alone.

"Go on, boys..." Kotori begins, licking her lips, smiling a wicked grin. "Give it to us. Make love~ to us like this!" Honoka coos, grabbing her own breast with her free hand and sucking on her own stiff nipple.

The man behind Kotori grabs her butt, playfully slaps it a little and grins. "Ohhhh, Minami-sama. I've been waiting for this~!" Without hesitation, he jams it in, making the ash-brown haired girl moan happily.

He starts to thrust slowly and Kotori whine and cries in pleasure. She digs her fingers onto the white sheets in the process. Honoka watches her girlfriend enjoying this when she feels her legs getting lifted up and the man on top of her jams his dick into her pussy.

"Take my cock, Kousaka-sama~!" he says.

"Ohhhh, maaaan~! This feels...so wonderful!" Honoka moans. Her arms are spread out and her small breasts jiggle with each thrust and pump.

Kotori watches her beloved with glee. "Th-that's it, Honoka-chan~! You're really becoming a woman now~!"

Both men continue thrusting with smiles on their faces and exchange looks. For them, it's the best moment of their life, playing with 2 members of Muse. Just about a few minutes later, they start thrusting harder and faster. Kotori shuts her eyes tightly from this, but regains her composure and weakly turns her head towards the man behind her.

"M-Minami-sama...Minami-sama...!" he moans.

"Yes! J-just like that! More! More!" Kotori says.

The man nods as he thrusts and pumps faster. Kotori turns around, shutting her eyes tightly again and clutches the sheets for dear life. She grits her teeth from the pleasant feeling of his dick. And then, as he ejaculates, Kotori shoots up, crying out in pleasure with her tongue out and then slumping back down on the bed with her smile remaining on her face.

Honoka's baby blue eyes widen, despite having her man still fucking her. "K-Kotori-chan..."

Honoka looks up at her man as he smiles down at her and then, both partners grimace due to intense pleasure as the man calls out "Kou-Kousaka-saaamaa I'm gonna...aaahhh~!" and then, he sends a powerful burst of semen straight down and into her eager, greedy womb, the spunk staining every last inch of her innermost vaginal depths.

Through a toe-curling orgasm, Honoka barely registers a second man stepping over as the one that just finished pulls his dick out and then moves over to make room for his buddy. Honoka just screams out with another swift orgasm as the next men takes her pussy, this time, facing away from her and pumping into her with much vigor, his balls slapping against her clit as he takes her in the reverse piledriver.

"Oh my God, oh God, aaaahhh, haaah, I...I can't even...aaahhh~!" Honoka cries out, throwing her head back, her hazy eyes looking away from her man's ass as he penetrates her like this, to lock eyes with her sweet beloved, her sexy goddess of a Little Bird of Muse, as the girl herself screams, orgasming as another man finishes inside her anus once again after his budy filled up her pussy.

Then, Honoka's insides feel like they are on fire as her man finishes and sends a hot torrent of man-juice into her gripping, greedy pussy, Honoka's baby-blue eyes shut tight with tears of pleasure-induced joy spilling down her cheeks and a big smile on her face as she cums once more.

Then, the ladies scream yet again as they take the cock of their third man each; Kotori getting a savage, frantic pounding in the pussy while Honoka's man jams his entire, huge length into her gripping ass hole, facing away from the girl like his previous buddy, the two men grabbing their lady by the hips and grunting like animals as they fuck them.

One of the men squats in front of Kotori, pointing his penis at her face while the other one is at the other side, pointing his twitching cock. And at the same time, the third man behind her inserts his dick inside her pussy. Kotori wastes no time sucking one of the men's dick, closing her eyes and moaning in pleasure while having her left hand rubbing the second man's dick.

"Oohhhhh...Minami-sama...it feels so...nice~!"

Kotori's moans are muffled due to his penis inside her mouth and the man behind her continues to pump and thrust. And meanwhile, Honoka is on her back with one man below her and the man on top of her with her legs spread out wide. Both of them insert their cocks inside both holes, and start to thrust. The ginger turns her head towards the third man, pointing his twitchin penis at her face and obliges by sucking on it.

Both girls moan in pleasure as it continues, with Kotori changing from one penis to the next to suck on and Honoka just enjoying the ride from the two men.

"M-Miiinami-saaamaa...haahh~!" "Minami-sama, your mouth is incredible...mmmm!" "Minami-sama, move your hips for me...aaahhh!" Kotori's men groan, grunt and overall moan in utter and complete bliss at the incredible touch of Kotori and everything she takes from them and gives in return with her hot body, hot pussy and sweet, hot, wet mouth.

Meanwhile, Honoka can barely register any thoughts whatsoever. She just takes the cocks like a champ: she worships the one in her mouth with all her attention and every skill she has learned throughout the evening in how to do a blowjob. She screams and moans and sighs and groans into the meaty pole between her lips at the intense double penetration. Her pussy throbs and squirts out lovejuice with every sweet impact of her man's cock in her hot pink depths and her anus grips and yields and clamps around the cock of the man below her, him giving her even more pleasure by squeezing and groping her breasts.

"Kousaka-sama!" "Minami-sama!" "It's...cumming...!" In the end, the pleasure, bliss, sexuality and debauchery just tip everyone over the edge.

The men and women finish, bodily fluids spewing and squirting and stuffing every last hole in Minami Kotori and Kousaka Honoka of the school idol group Muse, an absolute rapture of heavenly bliss and pleasure.

With a shared smile, Honoka and Kotori, the two maidens now turned women, pass out amidst heated man-flesh, getting passed around for the gentlemen to cuddle.

 **Sometime later...**

Honoka and Kotori lie on the bed, wrapped and tucked neatly under the warm sheets, with the ginger spooning her naughty ash-brunette girlfriend, her nose nuzzled in the girl's silky grey tresses.

"Mmm...Kotori-chan...I feel...amazing...tonight was...incredible..." Honoka purrs, her body and voice all echoing with sheer satisfaction.

Kotori lets off a songbird-like coo as she snuggles closer into her girlfriend's embrace from behind, gently caressing Honoka's hands, joined over her tummy, stroking her knuckles.

"I feel just as good, Honoka-chan...today, you and I...we've become real women~!" She purrs.

"So...are we...going to tell the others about this...?" Honoka questions softly, with Kotori slowly turning around in her beloved's arms. The Little Bird wraps her arms around Honoka's neck and pulls her in close to give her a soft, sweet kiss.

"...no. Honoka-chan, let's keep this to ourselves. This was our night. Our dirty, naughty little secret~"

In response, Honoka giggles and gives her darling another, even gentler, leisurely kiss.

"Our dirty little secret it is, then. I love you, Kotori-chan. Thank you for everything~"

"And I love you too, Honoka-chan~"

 **~The End~**

 **Mikey Wipes sweat from his brow, a look of pure and utter shock and disbelief on his face** Well...Ok...Yuri-chan...did we seriously just write this? o.O

 **Yuri-chan:** Yes. Yes we did~

 **Major Mikey:** XD Daaaaamn...I almost feel...utterly and completely filthy having written this...but meh, worth it! 8D

 **Yuri-chan:** I'm very glad you joined in as soon as I started, yes~?

 **Major Mikey:** Yes. Exactly! "O" Believe it or not, folks, Yuri-chan here? She started it! :P She tempted me, you temptress! XD

 **Yuri-chan:** Ahahaha~! Well, it came to me from some hentai anime with 3 ladies in maid outfits. So, I blame that, too.

 **Major Mikey snickers** Ohhhh, Yuri-chan, Yuri-chan, you ckeey bastard! 8D Sorry fellas, but we're not gonna give any names 'cuz, why not? Do your own "research"~! Trollololololololololo!

 **Major Mikey:** In any case! Yuri-chan, twas an absolute pleasure, writing this and perv-ing on Honoka and Kotori like this with you~ I have no regrets. : 3

 **Yuri-chan:** Me neither. Thank you so much for working with me~

 **Yuri-chan and Mikey share an epic bro-fist**

 **Major Mikey:** As always, if you folks wanna give us your thoughts, your praise or your rage, please, by all means, go right ahead and review~! And also, just so you know, I'm most definitely open for commissions! So, if you want more, you know who to ask: li'l Mikey over here. ;3

 **Yuri-chan:** Hehe~! Have a nice day!

 **Major Mikey:** Till next time~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
